The Assassin
by Midge 1012
Summary: Deep in scottish country side drug deals are going down all the time, when someone takes it into their own hands to stop it are they doing the right thing? Are they villain or hero? And the most important question, WHO is the ASSASSIN?-One-shot AU


**Hi!!  
****Hope you like this  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the assassin  
****Claimer: I own the plot; it's for my English GCSE coursework-of course I changed the character in it so it's not one of the max ride characters.  
Story time**

**The Assassin**

Deep in the Scottish countryside: the light drizzle of an April shower was running down the hillsides, taking some mud with it; a thin layer of fog was falling over the place like a disease gripping its victim; as the first sign of bleak sunlight tried to filter through the stubborn, grey cloud. On one of the hills was a large forest, full of old gnarled trees creaking in the howling wind. On the edge of the massive forest: looking down over the fields; a lone, old dinted rock jutted out; as it surveyed the landscape, making sure everything was as it should.

A single crinkled leaf was blown off a tree and it flew down the hill on the wind, until an outstretched arm caught the crinckled leaf as it was about to fly past the old rock. A figure started to emerge from behind the old rock, wearing a heavily quitted ghillie suit, the shape stretched its back thoroughly, before shaking out their stiff legs, from the nights sleep. They watched the dead, brown, crinkled leaf get carried away down the steep hill on the wind, and then sank to their knees before bringing out a small packet of Dunhill cigarettes and a white gold plated lighter. The cigarette was securely placed between the index and pointer finger on the right hand, as the white gold plated lighter was flicked open revealing a small flame, it was quickly protected from the screaming wind by a hand as the cigarette was lit. The lighter was placed back into one of the many pockets in the suit, before the lighted cigarette was raised to eager lips. They only took two puffs before using a rock to put out the half used cigarette, and then searched in another pocket bringing out a plastic bag that was soon filled with the ashes and the half used cigarette.

Their long fingered, bony, almost transparent like white hand reached behind the dented rock and brought out a black briefcase. Laying it carefully on their knees, they flicked it open and stared unseeing at the small black equipment inside. Nimble fingers carefully picked out small black apparatus and clicked them securely into place. The bolt was skilfully fixed. A magazine was attached. Fragile springs and a scope laser were inserted automatically, before a single .762 calibre metal round was finally added.

The mysterious figure used the scope to focus on something further down the hill; they gazed at the lone farmhouse for a long time, taking in all the minute details. It had broken windows, with drawn moth eaten, brown curtains blocking the inside from all prying eyes and there was a hole in the roof allowing the rain waters a way in. The broken gutter wasn't collecting much water as it gushed down from the black clouds above. The white picket fence had been broken in three different places and the paint was peeling off. It looked like no one had been there in years, that is, until a worried face appeared between the curtains behind one of the windows that wasn't broken downstairs, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone again. After a few moments the same man appeared again, but this time he'd come out the dirty door followed by three more big shouldered muscular thugs, looking more at ease than he did before. The uneven, mechanical roar of a car made its way up to the smoker; they looked slightly to the left as a black, clean, expensive Mercedes-Benz made its way up the half concealed, bumpy road to the waiting bandits. It came to a quick stop in front of the farm house; quick fingers moved the laser of the gun onto the small, grey haired, balding man that was the first person out the car: he was wearing a smart black suit that looked out of place next to the rundown house. A dead looking finger curled around the trigger. The muscles contracted as it was about to squeeze the trigger and kill this victim. Its owner took a calm breath, before lowering it slightly and looking through the scope at another car weaving down the old, dirty road.

Another Mercedes-Benz made it's way to a sharp stop within a few metres of the first, the man that came out the second car, was also balding, but he had brown hair and was slightly taller than the first man, he was also wearing an out of place suit, only his was grey. A white finger curled around the trigger. Then it confidently pulled. A silent bullet made its way to the targets heart. His scream died in his throat and he was dead before he hit the floor. The Killer quickly disabled the gun, pulling it apart and calmly placing the small pieces back in their rightful places. She stripped off the ghillie suit laying it in the briefcase and pulling out a white cloak to replace it, with slits down the back. She looked about 16, but she was far older. Her blond hair lay limply around her face and stopped just passed her shoulders, which added to her pale white skin made her look even more ghostly. Her sunken eyes were a milkey chocolate brown, but they held no emotion. Her huge bags could have been caused by a troubled night's sleep or her unimaginable age. She took off walking towards the edge of the hill, but slowly built up her pace so by the time she jumped off the ground she had been sprinting. She snapped open a pair of tawny brown and white wings and pumped them hard to get a good height off the ground. She did not fly off into the distance, but rather with each of her wings flaps she slowly got fainter and fainter, until she had completely disappeared. She had travelled to her master, Satan, in hades to tell him the deed was done. Finally the morning sun managed to shine through the dark clouds, illuminating the horrific scene the Angel of Death had left behind.

**Thanks for readin  
****Hope you liked it =]  
****In case you didn't read my first A/N-  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Max-yes Max was the Angel(i made her look older because shes tall n shes supposed to look older and sorry i made her smoke, but i thought it just fit)  
****Claimer: I own the plot; it's for my English GCSE coursework-of couse i changed the assassin so it wasn't Max  
****plz read my OTHER STORIES if u get time-they're on my profile  
if u can't dont worry I won't hold it against u [=D  
****Review if u can plz  
****Keep readin  
****-Midge xXx**


End file.
